


WHY??

by Patty_Parker60



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Five Stages of Grief, Grief/Mourning, Horrors of War, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, death of a child, support of friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:33:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25888894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/pseuds/Patty_Parker60
Summary: THE WORST TYPE OF TRAGEDY STRIKES THE SFDThis fic explore the death of a child, so devastating it was hard to write.Andy Herrera and Robert Sullivan lose one of their twins to COVID-19,their two year old daughter. Her brother survives...There are now 11 cases of Multisystem Inflammatory Syndrome in Children (MIS-C) inWashington state, according to the Department of Health (DOH).MIS-C is a rare but serious inflammatory condition associated with COVID-19.This AU contains elements of a real-world reality-PLEASE TAKE PRECAUTIONS!
Relationships: Andrea "Andy" Herrera & Robert Sullivan, Andrea "Andy" Herrera/ & Robert Sullivan, Emmett Dixon/Travis Montgomery, Inara/Jack Gibson, Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca, Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley
Comments: 21
Kudos: 26





	WHY??

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smcki10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smcki10/gifts), [wafci62](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafci62/gifts), [Libbylou22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Libbylou22/gifts), [legallyblindandrea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/legallyblindandrea/gifts), [Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [emilylukns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilylukns/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [lovevicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevicley/gifts).



GRIEF...an emotional response to loss. It is often prolonged and more complicated than feeling only worried, stressed, or sad.  
Physically, the response can be significant, not easily mitigated. We sometimes want to downplay it or push it away, especially when  
it's from an unexpected source, like a pandemic. Consciously, do we acknowledge our grief- will that help process it?

GRIEF...not one of grieves the same-not exactly the same...the type that sends us down a rabbit hole that could spiral out of control...  
so profound, so crippling that logic departs us...Andrea Herrera, inconsolable as one would expect, hasn't spoken a word, except when Robert  
took the child into her room.

Each Shift of Station 19, specifically A, make appearances at the Sullivan-Herrera household: two members of their house grieve the  
death of Elena Maria, their two year old daughter, from COVID-19. There aren't words, but that's all that they have to give, the visitors...  
Robert Sullivan, locked in the child's bedroom, allows no one to enter, not to take the body away.

"He won't leave her", Victoria Hughes sobs brokenly. "L-Lucas should be here soon...he-Sully'll listen to him."

In a low voice, Inara says to Jack "I can't imagine what I'd do if...Marcus or..."

Gibson lays his hand over hers, resting lightly on her large baby bump. "It WON'T."

"If ASS-hole forces the schools to re-open it could."

We won't send him. Don't worry yourself."

Marina pick at the veggie platter on top of the counter-top. Carina DeLuca fusses over her blonde lover, Maya Bishop, whose eyes are red-  
rimmed and nose won't stop leaking, so listless in her grief.

"Poor Andy." Carina hugs her girlfriend. She is the OB who convinced Cormac Hayes to authorize the Little One's transfer from Grey-Sloan to  
pass away in her mother's arms, at home. Neither Andy and Robert know this at the time.

Maya, whom Carina has never seen so crestfallen, says "And Sullivan." 

"Yes...of course. Also Sullivan."

Finally arriving, Lucas Ripley goes directly to Andy, kneeling beside her chair. After some whispered words and a kissed cheek, he stops to kiss his  
"He's in there. He won't..." she can't go on after that halting start.

"OK."

"Hey Sul." No answer. SULLY."

"GET THE FUCK OUT!" A strangled shout from behind the door.

"It's me, Brother. Riptide."

"What do you want, Rip? The baby's sleeping." Lucas Ripley's heart implodes then.

"Yeah, OK..I. I haven't been around to see her lately. Just wanna peek at her, Mate." Profound grief has deepened the light Australian accent  
usually lurking beneath his speech.

"She's sleeping. I told you." Then: "You have to be quiet."

The Child hasn't begun to smell yet. Ripely carefully sits beside his best friend.

"Luc."

"Bobby."

'Let me take her to her Mum, Man...she's dying out there..."

Sullivan, dully: "Maybe she should."

"You don't mean that...she needs you. Let me to take her child to her."

"No. I don't. Just awhile longer. She'll be all alone in the cold ground soon enough-Sie wird bald genug eins im kalten Boden sein."

"You still have RJ, Mate. Vic can pick him up from Pruitt later."

"Right...later. I shot a kid once, in the desert...did I ever tell you that?"

"I remember. That has NOTHING TO DO WITH..."

"YOU KNOW SHIT, Rip!" And more quietly: "I was a SCOUT-SNIPER, which you know, I guess...I'd been out past the 'wire', almost four days,  
and on day four this kid, maybe 10 finally appeared. He ferried US positions between enemy camps. Sooo...so...

"ORDERS." Ripley's statement is quiet, emphatic (as a member of the Australian Defence Force, Special Operations Command-Royal  
Australian Navy he's all too-familiar with the particular horrors of war).

"Orders. I shot that child, so now God's taken mine.”

“Bobby”…comes out as a near sob.

“One way or another, we pay for our sins, Rip…TAKE HER…to Andy…”

After Lucas has the child securely in his arms (“Watch her head, don’t bang her head”, his friend admonishes) the many times over decorated  
Robert Sullivan, both as a firefighter and a combat Veteran, curls up into a fetal ball on his dead child’s bed.

Ripley takes the baby out of the room and directly to her mother. After singing the child a final lullaby, Andy asks her Chief to see that Funeral home  
is notified-she and Robert may be able to discuss further arrangements in a few days. The she walks slowly into the ‘Lena’s bedroom, shuts the door,  
and climbs into bed with her husband.


End file.
